Ash Shipping
by ChangarangBass
Summary: Ash has just been humiliated and crushed by his greatest rival, Paul. and while recovering many of his friends: female. try to cheer him up and maybe get to second base. Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, Pokeshipping, and many possible others. Don'tOWNPoke
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Brandon I back with another story I thought of this idea when I was inking about my other story advanced dreams. But anyway this story is about how Ash will find his perfect shipper. I will put up a poll soon and you will vote to see which girl Ash will end up with. So far choices are: May, Dawn, Misty. If you have a ship you like to see vote for it in the reviews. Well Let's Go!**

**R&R I Don't Own Pokémon.**

The young aspiring Pokémon trainer has been feeling down in the gutters, since his humiliating defeat to Paul in the finals of the Sinnoh League. He just wanted to get away, when Dawn and Brock tried to cheer him up by taking him to a local carnival he refused saying he was sick and announced that he is going to take a break and go home. The young trainer broke apart from his duo of friends the next day and decided that some relaxing would do him some good, as he prepares for his next journey.

A very excited sapphire eyed brunette had been awaiting the arrival of the young trainer, her name is May Maple. The young Ribbon Cup winner had won the Grand Festival against one of her rivals: Solidad. She was really humble in victory, saying that it was a great and very close match, even if Solidad looked half asleep out there. She had won a few weeks before Ash's defeat, but without telling him she had set out to see him in Pallet. She was welcomed with open arms into the Ketchum residence, as Delia treated her as a daughter instead of a guest. She is hoping that with him seeing her he will realize her feelings for him and they could go on their next journey not as friends, but as a couple.

Dawn had been feeling guilty after watching Ash lose the way he did, she felt responsible for not cheering him on enough, or training with him. She had given him a hug after the battle that he accepted, even if it was half-heartedly, she still felt the bliss of the warmth that ran through his body. She had been really sad that Ash had decided to break off to go home, but accepted his decision, and got another hug in return. After some nights of thought in her own home she decided that she should go see Ash and hopefully tell him her feelings.

The water mistress herself, Misty has been thinking about the young Pokemon Master in training as well. She had recently broken up with the sketch master, Tracey Sketchit. She missed the days when she would travel with him; she missed him always comforting her when she was sad. She missed him. "I'm going to do it." Misty always told herself. Misty knew she would have to do it sooner than later or someone would take him away. May, and Dawn came straight to mind. So she set off to find the raven haired boy, and make him hers.

Brock had been the least affected by the leave of his best friend. Or at least that's what you would think. He knew this was one of Ash's phases, "he's going to rebound back." That's what Brock always told himself in a therapist kind of way. He may have looked like the person that gets over stuff like that, but he always hated to see when his best friend went home, he has seen it twice before, but it always left him feeling empty. After some thought Brock decided that it would be best for himself if he visited Ash, just to fill some kid of void. In no way homosexual. Of course.

**Wow so that's the first chappie, be sure to send reviews on which shipping Ash should end up with. Any shipping goes. Count will end October 1 so pick fast. 1 pick per person pl0x. Reviews, comments, and tips are welcomed and appreciated. **


	2. Advanceshipping

**Hey Guys! I'm back from thinking about some idears. So it was so close between pearl and advance I decided to make every1 happy and make 2 endings XD Yay! So Enjoi**

The young master in training slumped through Viridian Forest, ignoring the beautiful fan girls on the road, but stopped on The Hill. His Hill. His friends Hill. "Our Hill." As he called it. As usual tradition he stopped on it and looked down at his native home. The orange sunset was glowing off the houses beautifully, "Wow. Second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said softly to his little rodent friend. "Pika!" he responded with a smile. The little mouse knew exactly who he was talking about, he too had come too really like and enjoy the company with the very special person.

He walked down the hill, slightly happier from the thought of his special friend. Pikachu's ears started twitching, he was sensing something. Something… "Aaah!" the trainer exclaimed.

Just as seven objects toppled on top of him, he couldn't see anything beyond the yellow fur on his best friend. "There…There…. Hugging me?" He was brought back into reality as it wasn't an attack from Team Rocket as he had grown so accustomed to over the years. Six of the flying projectiles started to roll off of the young trainer, but one remained. She was snuggling in his chest. He was taken aback by this but eased down when he realized who it was. He put his arms on her back and embraced her just as she did to him. She was beautiful to say the least. She had lush brown hair, that the orange sunset complimented even more than usual. Her black and orange blouse combined with her orange miniskirt showed off her slim n' sexy hourglass shape that he had loved and grown to love even more. Her deep sapphire eyes were looking up at him as he was observing the changes in his best human friend.

"Welcome Home Ash." She whispered into his ear.

"Thanks May." He responded. His heart felt full again.

"Maybe we should get up now." She asked but not really wanting to.

"Ok…" He said a bit disappointed.

Once they were both up and on their feet they had their more formal greeting. He opened his arms to greet her into his arms again, which she gratefully accepted.

"I've really missed you May." He said with a little smile.

"I've missed you to Ash. I have a present for you." She said responding to his smile with her smirk.

"Ok." He replied and held out one hand.

"Close your eyes! She said to him scornfully, while still giggling.

He closed his eyes. The second after he closed them, they were forced to open them from his best friend's lips on his. She had her arms around his neck, He was a little shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. He put his hands on her waist, and kissed her back. It was a good minute before they broke apart for much needed air. May responded first.

"Did you like my present?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"I loved it." He replied with a small smile.

"I love you Ash." She said as he put his arm around her waist and started to walk down the hill.

"I love you to May." He said and kissed her gently on her cheek.

**Well first ending done. Im actually not happy with myself I feel as I could have done better but you live and you learn. Review takes two seconds and will make my day! XD Stick around for the Pearlshippign ending, or you could skip it and just press the favourite button now XD again makes me happy. Cya in the next capter.**


	3. Pearlshipping

**Hey guys I'm back, and as promised, I'm going to write the Pearlshipping Ending. So if you're a Pearlshipper and can't stand advanceshipping skip chapter 2. Well here we go! As Mario would say xD**

**DISCLAIMER – IN NO WAY DO I OWN POKEMON, THE FRESH BOYZ OR ANY SKINNY JEANZ LOL YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU READ IT XD**

The sun was setting now, the sunset rays were reflecting off of the towns buildings magnificently. "They say people fall in love during sunsets." Ash, said mostly to himself than to anyone else. "Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion. "Oh. It's nothing!" He reassured his little rodent friend, as he started to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Ash started to walk down 'the special hill' that he had taken all his friends down at least once. He was stopped mid stride when his name was called from behind. He quickly held out his arms as he tried to regain his stolen balance.

"H-Heyy A-Ash!" said the voice with eagerness as well as shyness. He looked to turn toward the mysterious person in question. "D-Dawn?" He whispered to himself in the same eager-shy voice as Dawn did. "Pika Chuu PikaPi!" Pikachu squealed out in glee as he jumped off Ash's shoulder an into Dawn's Arms, and started to nuzzle is cheek in hers. "Heyy Pikachu!" Dawn returned the nuzzling and statement as enthusiastically as Pikachu.

Dawn had to snap herself away from the cute Pokémon. "I'm on a mission!" she thought to herself as she slowly and gently put Pikachu on the ground. "Pi?" Pikachu asked as if he did something wrong, "No, No, It's not you I just wasnted to talk to Ash in private is all." She replied while waving her hands in front of her face in defence.

"Pika Chuuu PikaPi Pika Chuu Chu Pika." Said happily and scurried the rest of the way down the hill. "What did he say?" Dawn asked in pure curiosity. "He said that he's going to go see the other Pokémon while we talk." "O-Okay!" She replied in the eager-shy tone that had appeared to return.

"So what did you want to talk" he said as he faced her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Before she answered she took a minute to examine him once more. His messy raven hair was concealed in his classic hat, Dawn couldn't describe it but she always had an urge to pull the hat off and groom his unruly jet black hair. His eyes. Oh his eyes. It was like she was looking at a piece of oak birch bark. It showed its protective side as well as the eager and friendly side that most people saw. He was half a head taller than her and on contrast between in Sinnoh and Hoenn outfits, she thought that this style was better than both. It consisted of the Hoenn Black under shirt and the Sinnoh sweater on top; he was also wereing darker shaded jeans probably from a long journey. His hat though, it was new. It was white, and had a light blue pokeball on it.

She quickly snapped out of her daydream as Ash was looking intently at her as well.

She no longer wore her white beanie, but a baby blue one with white clips that took the place for its yellow comrades. Hey deep pools of blue e called eyes were so beautiful it would it was cause any guy's heart melt. She seemed to be rocking the blue and white contrast, as she was wearing a white blouse and a blue pair of skinny jeans. 'i Rock Skinnies' came to Ash his mind as he started to hum the addictive tune.

"Ash what are you humming?" She asked, snapping the trainer back to reality.

"O-Oh. Just a song that I'm relating to. But…. What did you want to talk about?" he asked quickly changing the subject of Dawn 'Rocking Skinnies'

"W-W-eell I-…" she started to blush. Causing Ash to blush as well. She was cute when she blushed.

"Y-Y-ou-u s-s-ee… I-.." She stuttered again. Ash then offered her his hand, which she graciously accepted, and Ash suggested that they take a walk to clear her head, which she agreed to.

"Okay. I think my head is clear now." She confirmed him as she turned to face him.

"Ok." Was the only word to escape Ash's mouth as he waited for her to speak again.

"I think I'm in L-… "She stuttered again at the second last word and shyly looked at the ground.

"You're in Love with me?" Ash asked as if she actually had said the second last word. She simply nodded and was surprised when Ash closed the small distance between them and embraced her. "I Love you too Dawn." He whispered into her ear so smoothly that it sent shivers down her spine.

She pulled her head away from his shoulder where it was resting and decided to be the bold one. She looked into his protective auburn eyes with her deep pools of blue and slowly puckered her lips showing him what she wanted. He didn't deny, heck he would never deny that! He thought to himself and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately as the couple remained in total bliss. After about ten seconds they pulled away furiously blushing. She smiled at her love, and he smiled back, and they walked off together toward the hometown of her hero.

**I feel I did better with this one. Anyway sorry advanceshippers if I dissipointed you but you could always swap characters. And if the pearl shippers liked it the your welcome. **

**Review it only takes a minute and it will make my day xD. So I'll see you in chapter something in Advanced Dreams Cya then.**


End file.
